fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario and Luigi Shadowed Hope is the Sixth and final installment of the Mario and Luigi series and was released for the 3DS in December 2018 for the United States and July 2018 in Japan. In this game, Mario and Luigi are forced to work with Bowser to defeat an old foe once again to save the world from total darkness. Prologue: The Unexpected Truce Peach and the King of Shadow Island, agree to hold a royal meeting to discuss issues between the two kingdoms. On the plane ride there, Bowser's airship slowly flies behind the plane, Kammy Koopa orders for the Koopa Troops to drop down into the plane. All of the toads are tied into ropes and are brought into the airship using clown cars. Bowser drops down into the plane punching through the ceiling. He, Mario, and Luigi start a battle. *Note Mario and Luigi don't gain EXP or coins for this battle. Once the bros. win, Bowser Jr orders a chain to be dropped so Bowser can grab on, but Bowser gets stuck in the hole. Bowser spits flames all over the plane in rage which sends the plane crashing down with the airship attached. The last thing Mario sees is a bunch of toads panicking as he gets closer to the ground. Mario wakes up inside a tree trunk in the "Dark Woods". The player must rapidly press "A" until Mario jumps out. Once Mario is out, a plane wing is blocking the way to get into the "Deep Dark Woods". Mario must progress through the "Dark Woods" until he finds Luigi. Luigi is surrounded by the Koopa Troops. Mario and Luigi battle them coming out victorious. *Note Mario and Luigi don't gain EXP or Coins for this battle. Once defeating the Koopas, they run away dropping two pairs of shoes. They are power shoes, Mario and Luigi now learn the power jump. Now, the bros progress through the rest of the area fighting Koopas and Goombas. *Note pieces of the airship are found everywhere. Mario and Luigi will make their way to the forest exit to find Peach, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Starlow, and the broken plane. The Bowser face that is usually on the back of the airship is lying on the ground with Toadette stuck inside. Mario and Luigi use their hammers to free Toadette, they all leave the forest. The crew enters Mushroom Town, Bowser is unconscious on the ground in front of the fountain and Kammy is trying to wake him up. Kammy flies over to Mario and Luigi and battles them for the first time. Mario and Luigi are found victorious. After the battle toads run into the town yelling "He's coming!" Everyone looks in the direction of the town entrance. A black cloud that looks similar to the Antasma cloud from Dream Team flies into the area shooting black lasers at Toads. He destroys the item shop, gear shop, and the special attack shop items, gear, and special attacks fly all over the island whilst Toads are running around panicking. The cloud claims to be the Shadow King and creates a purple portal. Peach and Toadsworth are sucked inside. The Shadow King does not want to fight the bros because he has other plans for them. Bowser spits fire at him and the first Bowser battle starts. Bowser fights the Shadow King and comes out losing. Kammy revives Bowser, but it sucked in by the Hyper King's portal too. The Hyper King explains his plan to find the dark star pieces to harness it and become the most powerful beings in the universe. He teleports away. Mario, Luigi, Starlow, and Bowser set aside their differences to stop the Dark Star from awakening once again. Chapter 1: The Fury of Fawful Starlow suggests the crew head to the South of town to head to the Haunted Plains. Bowser notices a strange mansion atop of a hill, so they head to it. In the area, Mario and Luigi find Bowser Jr's Clowncar. Starlow assures Bowser that Jr is still alive and he abandoned his Clown Car because it didn't work. Once they get to the mansion, a ghost answers the door, once he realizes the Famous Mario and the ghostbuster Luigi answered the door he runs away. Bowser heads inside so the Bros follow him. On the inside, a big painting of Fawful can be seen. Bowser says it's creepy but they continue on. They must fight the six guardian ghosts to get the keys to enter the basement. When they enter, a large laboratory can be seen. A small spider is walking around telling Boos what to do. Bowser blows fire yelling "FAWFUL!". Fawful runs away into the back room. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Sequels Category:2018 Category:Nintendo 3DS Games